Talk:Curtis Axel
Days In WWE Are Numbered Curtis Axel's WWE career is winding down. And before I go further with this, let me stress this is only my opinion. You can decide for yourself whether you like him or you don't or if you feel he still has longevity in the WWE. These are just on my reasons for why I feel Curtis Axel will soon be out the doors of the WWE into obscurity. Charisma: Non-existent! He has no selling power behind his presence. His mic skills are poor and grossly limited. That's why WWE assigned Paul Heyman as Axel's mouthpiece for a while. Axel by himself does not generate any interest or excitement no matter how many times he tries to repackage his gimmick. Skills: Whether it's just how the writers choreograph his matches or just his physical in-ring abilities in general, his display in the ring is bland. He works well in my opinion selling moves in jobber-fashion than he does delivering them. I don't recall any standout wrestling moves or holds he utilizes often enough to make any memorable impact. Aesthetics: Not the most convincing presence of a wrestler in or out of the ring. True he grew a beard out to add a more serious edge to his presence and began developing a menacing scowl, yet he still doesn't possess a convincing display of what it is he is attempting to portray. Is he supposed to be a heel? A heroic powerhouse?, A face technician? We hear that looks are not everything, but in the WWE we know full well that it IS. Axel does not have the physical looks that are marketable. Gimmick: Axel has been struggling with his gimmick for as long as I remember seeing him in the WWE. He was Michael McGuillicutty and unless you understand my humor, I had affectionately nicknamed him "Silly Putty" because of his soft exterior and his "goofy, silly" personality he put on while in the ring. Then he had what I call a Lance Storm and decided to be "Serious for a moment" by returning from a hiatus as the more "focused" Curtis Axel. Then that gimmick was paired with Paul Heyman and then Ryback and he became known as a "Paul Heyman Guy". That killed him in the ring. And what added the final nail is this Axelmania. He's blatantly making a mockery of Hulk Hogan's persona and not only that, he's continually making a laughing stock of himself. Altogether, Axel has no further purpose with the company. He can serve as a jobber and that is basically it. He had a 1-trip ride with the Intercontinental Championship before it went to Big E and that was it. I will say this: if Axel is serious about enjoying a worthwhile and progressive career in pro wrestling, then he should request a release. He will have no further opportunities with the WWE at this rate. And if he doesn't realize this, then the WWE soon will and give him a "Perfect" Pink Slip. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:31, June 21, 2015 (UTC))